Papa's Barbecueria
Papa's Barbecueria is a third game created by Prudence and Pickle. Customers: * Andrei (Tutorial) * Cindy (After Tutorial) * Leo (Random Customer) * Lacy (Random Customer) * Jeremy (Random Customer) * Liam (Random Customer) * Charlotte (Random Customer) * Vianca (Time) * Mishee (Time) * Oliver (Time) * Meagan (Time) * Quicksilver (Time) * Jerome (Time) * Sam (Time) * Cara (Time) * Xander (Time) * Christopher (Time) * Cleofe (Time) * Lizzy (Time) * Nina (Time) * Alden (Time) * Rosario (Time) * Eggy Azalea (Time) * Heather (Time) * Claudia (Time) * Tia (Time) * Freddy (Time) * Amanda (Time) * Lucas (Time) * Caden (Time) * Yasmin (Time) * Rocco (Time) * Mallory (Time) * MJ (Day 2) * Queeny (Rank 2) * Maria (Rank 3 * Danny (Rank 4) * Aeronaut59 (Rank 5) * Zein (Rank 6) * DJ Jose (Rank 7) * Cecille (Rank 8) * BBQ Fan! (Rank 9) * Ida (Rank 10) * September (Rank 11) * Kimmy Dora (Rank 12) * Pinky (Rank 13) * Jeff (Rank 14) * Marco (Rank 15) * Aliah (Rank 16) * Jerome (Rank 17) * Golden (Rank 18) * Sam (Rank 19) * Mackenzie (Rank 20) * JK55556 (Rank 21) * Lynn (Rank 22) * Xander (Rank 23) * Candy (Rank 24) * Sean (Rank 25) * Samantha (Rank 26) * Xavier (Rank 27) * Yuan (Rank 28) * Luis (Rank 29) * Jade (Rank 30) * Laundry Machine (Rank 31) * Already44 (Rank 32) * Chris (Rank 33) * Oggy (Rank 34) * Jessica (Rank 35) * Nestor (Rank 36) * Jackson (Rank 37) * Rick (Rank 38) * Lauren (Rank 39) * Deply (Rank 40) * Lorenz (Rank 41) * Robin (Rank 42) * Anna (Rank 43) * Rose (Rank 44) * Rob D. (Rank 45) * Prudence and Pickle (Rank 46) * Shy (Rank 47) * Anthony (Rank 48) * Tori (Rank 49) * Flora (Rank 50) * Blossom (Rank 51) * Lilli (Rank 52) * Ursula (Rank 53) * Diamond (Rank 54) * Matt (Rank 55) * Yoshi (Rank 56) * Mason (Rank 57) * Violet (Rank 58) * Ann (Rank 59) * Mary-Ann (Rank 60) * Mandy (Rank 61) * Kylie (Rank 62) * Aurora (Rank 63) * Zoei (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers: * Sarah (Monday) * Queeny (Tuesday) * Monica (Wednesday) * Kathy (Thursday) * Ruby (Friday) * Pinky (Saturday) * Ginger (Sunday) Locals: ('''Bold' means the customer is a closer)'' * Sarah Ingredients Stick * Wooden Stick (At Start) * Iron Stick (At Start) * BBQ Stick (Unlocked with BBQ Fan! at Rank 9) * Cheese Stick (Unlocked with Oggy at Rank 34) * Gingerbread Stick (Unlocked with Zoei at Rank 64) Base * Cabbage (At Start) * Red Cabbage (At Start) * Lettuce (Unlocked with Aeronaut59 at Rank 5) * Mixed Veggies (Unlocked with Already44 at Rank 32) * Baked Chicken Breast (Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 41) Veggies * Tomato (At Start) * Beans (At Start) * Potato (Day 2) * Mac N Cheese (Unlocked with JK55556 at Rank 21) * Peas (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 26) * Carrot (Unlocked with Laundry Machine at Rank 31) * Jalapenos (Unlocked with Ursula at Rank 53) * Black Beans (Unlocked with Ann at Rank 59) * Onions (Unlocked with Aurora at Rank 63) Non-Veg * Pulled Pork (At Start) * Philly Steak (At Start) * Chicken (Unlocked with Cecille at Rank 8) * Shrimp (Unlocked with September at Rank 11) * Ham (Unlocked with Rose at Rank 44) * Turkey (Unlocked with Kylie at Rank 62) Toppings Sprinkles: * Red Chili Sprinkle (At Start) * Soy Bits (Unlocked with MJ at Rank 2) * Cheese Bits (Unlocked with Marco at Rank 15) * Pepper (Unlocked with Lauren at Rank 39) * Salty Chip Bits (Unlocked with Shy at Rank 47) * Bacon Bites (Unlocked with Papa Lucci at Rank 65) Top: * Beefy Bolognese (At Start) * Marinara Sauce (At Start) * Alfredo Sauce (Unlocked with Xander at Rank 23) * Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Flora at Rank 50) * 3 Cheese Sauce (Unlocked with Yoshi at Rank 56) Trivia * This is one of the games to have no holidays * The ingredients are unlocked at irregular intervals/ranks. Category:Games Category:Papa's Barbecueria Category:Games by Prudence Cummings